A Change of Awareness
by Tweyelite
Summary: Sam/Brooke pairing. Femslash warning. Set in the future. The girls go to university.


Chapter 1: Time Flies

***"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you." Jane McPherson said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mom, its just graduation." Sam replied, smiling in her mauve cap and gown.

The crowd nearby shifted and Brooke walked towards them her face shining happily. "Can you believe it's over?" Brooke asked Sam excitedly.

"Well I don't often wear a square hat with a tassel so it's starting to sink in." Sam joked.***

***"Well," Mike prompted. "Aren't you going to open them?"

Brooke glanced at Sam nervously. Sam looked back at her biting her lip with an anxious grin.

"On three?" Sam nodded her agreement.

Brooke began the countdown. "One, two, three!" She exclaimed. Immediately both girls ripped open their envelopes.

"I got in!" Sam exclaimed a huge smile crossing her features as she looked to Brooke.

"Me too!" Brooke practically squealed.***

Sam was sitting at her desk chewing the end of her pen in deep in thought. The door to her dorm room burst open as the blonde whirlwind known as Brooke came in.

"Hey Sammy!" Brooke smiled enthusiastically.

"Hey." Sam replied without looking up.

"Studying?" Brooke asked redundantly.

"As always." Sam replied, finally sparing a glance at Brooke, a slight grin spread across her face.

"Why do you look so excited, too much sugar in your cereal?" Sam queried.

"No, I, I have a date tonight." Brooke said blushing prettily.

This got Sam's attention immediately as she turned in her desk chair to finally face her roommate who was now sitting on her bed.

"Who's the lucky guy?" 'God I hope he's not like that last asshole.' Sam thought to herself. 'She deserves so much better.'

"Well here's the thing, it's not a guy." Brooke admits somewhat shyly.

Sam's eyebrows rise almost off her face but she doesn't hesitate when she speaks. "Okay, let me rephrase. Who's the lucky girl?"

Brooke expelled a relieved breath. "Her name's Melissa."

"Cool. So you're bi or?" Sam trailed off, still smiling reassuringly.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I almost wish I had known I was in high school but," Brooke shrugged. "C'est la vie!"

"So what are you up to tonight?" Brooke asked, changing the subject.

"You're looking at it." Sam replied waving her hands overtop the mound of books on her desk.

"Sam you haven't dated at all since we started school." Brooke pointed out.

"Yeah, I know Brooke." Sam sighed. "I've been really busy, besides no one's caught my interest."

"Well, what about that guy Rob? He really liked you and you guys seemed to be really good friends." Brooke asked.

"Well yeah, he was a really nice guy, and we were friends."

"Were?"

"Yeah, we were until he asked me out, and I declined the offer." Sam replied.

"Why'd you say no? He was hot."

"I don't know. I just wasn't really into him. Anyway I have to get back to work." Sam stated successfully ending the conversation.

Brooke nodded. "Well I have to go to my next class anyway. Fashion design is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Brooke said, gathering her stuff together.

"See ya later Sammy."

"Bye." Sam replied, already her mind back on her journalism project. Brooke's mouth quirked upwards, as she watched the intense expression of concentration on Sam's face for a moment before opening the door and leaving.

As soon as Sam heard the door shut she allowed her head to fall to her desk. Sighing she looked at Brooke's half of the room, her sharp eyes noticing every knick knack and memento. Her gaze settled on a picture of Brooke and herself, she smiled at the memory. It was frosh week and they had partied a little too hard. Their friend Dana had taken a candid of the two of them during their drunken giggle fest, capturing their happy faces perfectly.

Before Sam could refocus her attention back to her school work Brooke's questions about her social life, or lack there of, floated through her mind.

'Why didn't I date Rob? We had a lot in common. He was really good looking and really nice.' Sam asked herself.

'You weren't into him, remember?' a voice inside reminded her.

'But why wasn't I?'

The voice didn't give her an answer this time and Sam frowned.

Chapter 2: Surprises

2 weeks later

Sam headed to the library to bring back some books and decided to wander through the stacks before heading back to her room. She was starting to get cabin fever and the funk she'd been in for the last few weeks had started to wear on her. The worst part of the whole thing was that Sam couldn't figure out why she was depressed and moody. It was like her mind kept going around in a loop over and over. Ugh. She walked down the last aisle and heard the distinct sounds of two people making out. She grinned. 'Well at least someone was having fun.' She thought.

She debated just walking away and giving whoever it was some privacy. But then she thought, 'Hey it's a public library.' Sam's innate curiousity won out in the end as she peeked through the book shelf.

She was not prepared for what she saw. It was Brooke and another young woman. Sam's eyes widened as she watched the heated make out session. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to get a better look at the young woman currently making Brooke whimper. 'So this must be the elusive Melissa.'

Unfortunately Brooke was blocking Sam from getting a view of the other girls face. All she could really tell was that she had long brown hair and was slightly shorter than the blond ex-cheerleader. Just as Sam decided she'd better go she heard a whisper.

"God Brooke I want you so much." The lust filled voice hissed.

"We can't, not here." Brooke hissed back.

"Well where can we?" The other voice whispered back obviously annoyed. "We can't in my room; my roommate is a homophobic asshole. What about yours?"

"That's not an option." Brooke said.

"Why? Couldn't you ask your roommate to go do her studying elsewhere for a little while?"

'Her roommate.' Sam almost snickered. She hadn't even told this girl they were step-sisters. But there had been a sort of unspoken understanding between Brooke and Sam. University was a place they could start over, and god knows after their high school days of constant bickering they needed a new beginning. They'd never really felt like sisters. Besides now was what mattered, and now the two of them were like best friends. Or that's what Sam had thought till she started seeing less and less of Brooke over the last few weeks. Brooke hadn't even introduced her to her 'girlfriend.' Sam sneered.

"No, I can't."

"But why?" Melissa whined.

Sam heard Brooke sigh. "Listen, we should get out of here before some random student happens by and gets a free show." Brooke said, changing the subject.

That comment made Sam extremely nervous and without further ado she sneaked, quickly and stealthily, back down the aisle and out of the library.

As Sam reached her class, which she was ten minutes late for, the only thing she could think about was how much she disliked Melissa. It was bad enough that she and Brooke barely ever got to hang out anymore and now this girl wants to kick her out of her own room to have sex with Brooke. Sam began biting her lip as she settled in her seat. She didn't hear a word of the lecture the professor had given that day. It was a good thing Sam had started recording most of her classes. And why did her stomach feel like someone had kicked it?

Later

There seemed to be a little voice inside of Sam trying to scream something to her. Sam felt like it was something important. It had been bugging her for weeks but for some reason she just couldn't figure out what was going on inside her head. Getting fed up, she moved away from her desk as her mind was not allowing her to study anyway, and lay on her bed.

'Ok brain, what the hell is it?'

Her mind started looping again. Images of Brooke and Melissa entered her thoughts and then the conversation with Brooke she'd had about Rob. Then her mind flitted back to high school and her first boyfriend George.

'What does this all mean?' She asked herself again. Getting no answer Sam eventually fell asleep.

Chapter 3: Realizations

The Next Day

Sam had just finished her classes for the day and was heading back to her dorm room. Lily and Carmen had said they were coming to visit her Friday night, driving from their own college two cities over. As Sam was walking along not thinking about anything in particular it happened.

What happened, you might ask. To the casual observer, Sam suddenly stopped walking abruptly in the hall. Her eyes and mouth went wide and she dropped all of her books onto the floor. She barely blinked.

What was going on in Sam's mind, however, was nothing short of a revelation. Suddenly it all made sense, the reason why in high school she had never listed any physical qualities about George that she had liked, only personality traits. I mean he was all muscles and completely hot by anyone's standards and yet..

'Oh god I'm so glad my whole 'operation lose virginity to George' didn't pan out that night!' Sam recalled. She had wanted to know what the big deal was about sex so badly at the time, trying so hard to bury her real feelings. Denial is a bitch Sam realized. Then the reason for her and Brooke's fighting cropped up, unresolved sexual tension. Sam McPherson was gay.

'I'm gay.' Sam thought, as she stood there her mouth gaping like a fish.

People in the hall looked at Sam awkwardly but no one said anything, assuming she was freaking out about some assignment or school related thing. Someone had a break down every week because of the stress of school. Before Sam's brain re-engaged Brooke came around the corner. Seeing Sam in an obviously distressed state her smile disappeared and she rushed over to the stunned Sam.

"Hey, Sam, what's wrong?" The beautiful blond asked, concern written all over her face.

As soon as Sam felt Brookes hand on her arm she blinked and snapped out of the shock she'd been in.

"I'm ok." Sam said, smiling briefly for Brookes benefit. Sam bent down to pick up her books and they both walked to their dorm room. As soon as the door shut Brooke was questioning Sam.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Brooke said after dropping her stuff on her bed. She reached out to Sam, to comfort the other girl. Sam still had that deer in the headlights look on her face. But as she reached out to touch the brunettes arm Sam pulled back like she'd been burned.

"Sam what's going on?" Brooke asked, getting really worried. Sam was acting really strange.

"I don't know Brooke." Sam lied. She needed to process the new information she now had rattling around in her head which was very hard for her to do, especially with Brooke there. Her subconscious was throwing memories of the two of them in high school together, arguing, sitting together in bio, Brooke in her cheerleader uniform smiling..

'Oh fuck I'm gay. I have always been gay. And I obviously had a huge thing for Brooke.' Sam thought to herself.

"Sam you are really starting to freak me out. Will you please just tell me what's going on?" Brooke asked. She knew Sam well and could tell she was lying.

Sam didn't know what to say so she opted for the truth or part of the truth at least.

"I think I just realized I'm gay." Sam replied. The word 'gay' sounded strange to her for some reason now that she was speaking about herself.

'I can't believe I just admitted that.' Sam thought to herself.

"You, you're, uh, um, you're..gay." Brooke said, stumbling over the words slightly.

Sam just nodded her eyes still very wide.

"Wow." Brooke replied, the surprise showing on her face.

"Yeah, I know." Sam replied gulping audibly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brooke asked.

'Aw she's so sweet and concerned about me.' Sam thought. 'Yeah but where has she been the last three weeks.' The other voice in her head asked.

Sam decided to ignore her last thought and give Brooke the benefit of the doubt. She could talk to her about it later. Maybe they could hang out like they used to, pre Melissa.

Now that Sam had finally admitted to being gay, to herself and out loud to Brooke, she felt ten times lighter. She had felt like she'd had a monkey on her back that she didn't even know had been there. Sam smiled.

"Thanks Brooke but I think I need to process this a bit before we have a conversation. Is that cool?"

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Brooke nodded emphatically. "I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me Sammy. I understand what it's like to find out something about yourself you wouldn't have ever guessed." Brooke smiled softly.

"Thanks." Sam replied, genuinely thankful for Brooke's kindness and caring.

Chapter 4: A Friend In Need

The Next Day

It was Friday and that meant that Lily and Carmen would be there in less than two hours! Sam was so excited. She really needed someone to talk to about her newfound discovery, someone that wasn't Brooke. As much as she loved Brooke she was the last person she wanted to discuss her feelings with at the moment. Sam felt a twinge of something at her last thought. As much as she loved Brooke.. Sam shrugged it off and began tidying up the room for her friends' arrival.

"Sam!" Lily squealed as she got out of the car, Carmen nowhere to be seen.

"Lily!" Sam exclaimed, hugging her friend. "Where's Carm?"

"She sends a thousand apologies but something came up at school. She was so disappointed she couldn't come."

"Oh, well there will be other weekends." Sam shrugged. At least one of her friends had come to see her. Sam grabbed Lily's bag from the car and the two young women made their way back to Sam's dorm room.

"Where's Brooke?" Lily asked.

"How should I know? I barely ever see her anymore." Sam replied, the bitterness showing in her voice.

"Oh no, please don't tell me you two are fighting again."

"No she's just busy with Melissa." Sam replied, the name Melissa ground out between her teeth.

"Who's Melissa?"

"There's a lot for me to tell you Lil." Sam sighed. Lily sat down on Sam's bed and motioned for Sam to sit.

Sam sat. "Ok what's up?" Lily asked.

"I don't know where to start." Sam said anxiously as she fiddled with the strings on her shirt. "Ok, so here's the thing Lil. I recently came to the realization that, um.." That's as far as Sam got. After that all she could seem to do was stutter. "Ok," Sam took a deep breath. "Just guess Lil."

In a very tiny voice Lily replied, "Noooo cuz if I'm wrong you'll hurt me."

Sam smiled amusedly. "I promise I won't hurt you. Just guess."

"You're a lesbian?" Lily asked, her voice rising to a strange octave.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh, I already knew that." Lily stated calmly.

"Well why the hell didn't you fill me in?"

"It's kind of one of those things a person has to figure out for themselves Sam." Lily smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you finally figured it out though." Sam nodded. She knew Lily wouldn't take it badly. She had questioned her own sexuality before and besides Lily was an open-minded girl.

"So what's up with you and Brooke?"

A scowl immediately replaced Sam's smile. "She's ditching me for her new girlfriend." Sam spit out.

"Girlfriend? Brooke is gay too?" Lily asked and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Why are you laughing?" Sam asked the tiny girl giggling across from her.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Lily said, trying to get a hold of herself. She wiped the tears from her eyes deciding to ignore Sam's question.

"Brooke is bisexual. She told me a few weeks ago." Sam explained.

"How long has she been seeing this Melissa person?" Lily asks.

"About a month I guess." Sam pouted. "I just don't understand. We used to hang out all the time but now I hardly ever see her."

"Well maybe she is just wrapped up in the newness of her relationship." Lily suggested.

"But that's not a good excuse. I mean we used to go out and dance and have a good time. We used to just chill here and talk. Now that she has a girlfriend it's like Sam who?"

"Well you need to talk to her about it obviously." Lily said. "Oh! So what's Melissa like?"

"I don't really know. I haven't met her."

"Ok that's weird."

"I saw them though." Sam blushed as the memory came to mind. Lily immediately noticed.

"Do tell!" Lily bounced excitedly.

"I was in the library and I was in the far back and I heard some sounds which were obviously sexual in nature." Sam began rolling her eyes. "I looked through the stacks and saw it was Brooke and the elusive Melissa." Sam said her eyes darkening noticeably.

"What does she look like?" Lily asked curiously.

"I didn't get a good look at her because Brooke was obstructing my view. All I could tell was that she was a bit shorter than Brooke and had long brown hair." Sam shrugged, trying to pretend she didn't care.

"Hmm.." was Lily's only response. After a slight pause Lily asked, "Did you tell Brooke I was visiting?"

"No, I haven't seen her much and when I did see her it was during my emotional trauma." Sam snickered remembering her reaction to realizing she was gay.

"I think I was in shock at first." The two girls laughed.

Just then the door opened to a very flushed looking Brooke McQueen. Brooke noticed Lily's presence immediately and dropped her things.

"Lily!" she exclaimed as she rushed over to hug the diminutive young woman. "How are you?"

"Great." Lil grinned. "How are you? I heard you have a girlfriend." She said teasingly.

Brooke blushed and looked at Sam momentarily. "Yeah."

"Do I get to meet her?" Lily asked.

"Um, no, she went home this weekend to visit her parents."

"I haven't even met her yet." Sam said, her mild annoyance seeping through.

Brooke knew she hadn't seen Sam in a while and she felt bad about it. But for some reason she really didn't want to introduce Sam to Melissa.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Brooke said. "I realize I haven't been around much the past few weeks. Forgive me?"

Sam pretended to think about it, like she could ever stay angry with Brooke. "Alright, you're forgiven, but I hope we can hang out more, like we used to."

Brooke smiled at Sam. "I'd like that." Sam smiled back, feeling the best she'd had in weeks.

Chapter 5: Movies, Popcorn & Bonding

A few days later

Brooke felt really bad about being so distant with Sam lately. She wasn't consciously avoiding Sam and now that she realized what she'd been doing she knew she had to change her behaviour. Besides she really missed Sam.

"So, you want to come over tonight? My roommate is going out." Melissa asked her.

"Sorry I can't" Brooke replied. "I have plans with Sam tonight."

"Aw come on Brooke, this might be the only time I have the room to myself." Melissa cajoled.

"I'm sorry I told you I can't." Brooke replied getting a little annoyed with Melissa.

"Fine." Melissa sighed. "I'll see you later then." Brooke watched as Melissa walked away.

Sam & Brooke's Dorm Room

Brooke was so excited to hang out with Sam. It had been way too long since they'd had any quality time. They had plans to hang out in their room and watch movies. It may not be the most exciting thing to do but neither girl was much into partying and getting stupidly drunk.

Sam entered the room with her usual grace, dropping all her stuff on her cluttered desk. She looked slightly harried.

"Hey Sammy!" Brooke greeted brightly. Sam's only reply was to climb onto Brooke's bed and rest her head in the blondes lap.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked, her hands immediately caressing Sam's brown locks. 'God I love her hair.' Brooke thought to herself.

"Just one of those days." Sam replied closing her eyes and sighing contentedly as she felt Brooke's delicate hands play with her hair. 'God I love her hands.' Sam thought to herself.

"Well the days over now and the nights just begun. You ready to watch some movies?" Brooke asked.

"Sure." Sam replied, sitting up. She immediately missed the feeling of Brooke's hands in her hair. "What movies did you rent?"

Brooke's answering grin and eyebrow wiggle made Sam smile.

About an hour later

Sam and Brooke sat curled up together in a blanket watching the first movie of the night.

"What's the name of this movie again?" Sam asked, shoving another few kernels of popcorn in her mouth.

"Imagine Me & You."

"I really like this movie Brooke. I'm glad you picked it out." Sam said.

Brooke smiled. "Well someone had to educate you on awesome lesbian movies."

Sam elbowed Brooke softly and rolled her eyes as Brooke giggled.

"I kind of feel bad for Hec." Sam said.

"Well yeah it does kind of suck, for him, that she fell in love with Luce."

"No that's not what I meant." Sam took a breath. "I mean the fact that she said she would stay with him anyway, even though she wasn't in love with him."

"I guess I never really thought about it like that." Brooke said quietly.

"It's just a bad situation in general." Sam explained. "I feel bad for Rachel too because she fees like she doesn't have a choice."

"And Luce for getting caught up in something she couldn't avoid." Brooke said, her voice somewhat subdued.

"Yeah." Sam said. After a few minutes of silence Sam piped up again.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I think this is one of my new favourite movies."

Brooke smiled.

Chapter 6: A Little Stalking Never Hurt Anyone

A week later

Sam had been bugging Brooke to meet Melissa all week. So far she'd been able to give a great many plausible excuses as to why she couldn't meet Melissa. Brooke wasn't even sure why she didn't want to introduce her girlfriend to Sam. She simply didn't. Unfortunately her Sammy was a persistent one and Brooke was running out of excuses.

Unbeknownst to Brooke Sam had taken the matter into her own hands. She had no real interest in meeting the girl other than her burning curiousity. Well that, and to make sure she was good enough for Brooke. And so with that she decided to do a little digging. She put herself in strategic places at strategic times that she knew Brooke would most like be with Melissa. She loitered outside of her classes, in the library and in the cafeteria. After three days her persistence paid off.

There, in the caf, sat Brooke and the 'girlfriend.' It had been like pulling teeth to get any information on her from Brooke. Sam didn't understand why, so there she was. Brooke couldn't see Sam from where she was and Melissa wouldn't recognize her so Sam took the time to get a good look at the other brunette.

She had wavy brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, full lips and a nice curvy body. Sam came to the conclusion that this Melissa person was obviously somewhat attractive, much to her chagrin. She watched the two of them laughing about something and how Melissa's body language towards Brooke. It was obvious that they were a couple and Melissa wanted everyone to know it. Sam's eyes narrowed and her heart hit the floor. She suddenly felt sick and cursed herself for her curiosity.

Back in her dorm room

Sam lay face down on her bed trying her damndest to not cry. Brooke had seemed happy enough so why did she care so much? Sam asked herself. She just couldn't figure out her own motivations lately. She'd realized that she'd had a crush on Brooke in high school but Sam had thought it harmless. Now however Sam knew she still cared about Brooke, and not just as a friend or a step sister. Of course she also knew that Brooke was with someone else and would most likely never look at her like that. After all they were step-sisters and that would make the idea of them together as a couple strange, wouldn't it? Sam tried her best to force thoughts of Brooke out of her mind but she was having little success. So instead, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lil." Sam said, speaking into the receiver.

"You sound somewhat morose Sammy. What's up?" Lily asked.

"I think I have feelings for Brooke, no scratch that, I know I do." Sam admitted.

"Just figured that out huh?" Lily asked, an obvious smile coming through in her voice.

"You knew? Of course you knew. How did you know?"

"Well I kind of figured it out in high school. The way you two were always at each others throats.. well I mean come on, unresolved sexual tension much?" Lily explained.

"Did anyone else notice?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of. I just happen to be very intuitive." Lily boasted.

"Well I don't know what to do about it, these feelings I mean, I obviously can't have her. She is with Melissa and she probably doesn't feel the same about me anyway. I'm just.. me." Sam said sadly.

"Aw Sammy. Don't talk like that. You are a great person and totally attractive. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"

"Shut up." Sam said, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Lily continued ignoring Sam's comment. "You have a great body, beautiful brown hair; soulful brown eyes, pale porcelain skin and a mouth that would make anyone think naughty thoughts."

"Jeez Lil you make it sound like _you_ want to get in my pants." Sam joked still blushing.

"I just know attractive when I see it hun. So have you met her girlfriend yet?"

"No! She just keeps dodging me every time I ask."

"I wonder why."

"Yeah I do to. But of course I didn't let Brooke stop me from finding out what she looked like."

"Oh you saw her?" Lily asked her curiousity obviously piqued.

"Yeah I saw them in the cafeteria." Sam said the tone of her voice lowering an octave.

"So? What does she look like? Is she hot?"

"Well she's not my type but I guess she's somewhat attractive." Sam admitted unhappily. "She has long wavy brown hair, pale skin, full lips and a pretty good body."

Before she even finished her description Lily was giggling.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked indignantly.

"Oh come on Sammy, you have to see it."

"See what?"

"Sometimes I wonder how someone as smart as you can be so oblivious."

"What Lil?" Sam asked sounding exasperated.

"You just described yourself genius."

Sam's mouth dropped open in shock. No way, it couldn't be.

"No way." Sam denied.

"Yes way."

"It's not.."

"Stop kidding yourself Sam. Brooke had it bad for you in high school. Obviously she figures since she can't have you she'll find someone a lot like you. That's probably why she never introduced the two of you."

Sam's mouth was suddenly very dry as she croaked, "Oh God."

Chapter 7: Now what?

Later that week

Brooke was having a hard time balancing her social time between Sam and Melissa. Sam only wanted to be treated like a friend, she wasn't demanding time from her but Brooke could tell that Sam missed her company by the forlorn look in her beautiful brown eyes. Melissa however was very demanding of her time and attention. She wanted Brooke to be with her seemingly all the time. Also she was pressuring Brooke to have sex. Yes Brooke was attracted to Melissa and she really did like the girl, but she just didn't feel ready. Melissa was her first girlfriend.

Sam had stopped asking to meet Melissa. She'd also stopped engaging Brooke in conversation. They barely ever saw one another and when they did conversation was, awkward. Brooke realized it was probably her fault and she hated how things were becoming. The ex-cheerleader decided something had to be done, but what?

Dorm Room – Friday late afternoon

Brooke entered her shared room with Sam to find her watching T.V. intently. As soon as Sam saw the blonde she turned off the T.V. and blushed a pretty shade of rouge.

"Whatcha watchin' Sammy?" Brooke asked a teasing quality to her voice.

"Just furthering my education." Sam replied, blushing even more.

"Oh really? What movie is it?"

"Fingersmith."

"I haven't heard of that one. What's it about?"

"It's a book adaptation so it's pretty long. I just started it though."

"Do you want some company maybe?" Brooke asked, afraid the answer would be no.

"You're not busy?" Sam asked perplexed, assuming Brooke would be with Melissa as per usual.

"Nope. I realized I should never be too busy to hang out with my best friend." Brooke replied sheepishly.

A huge toothy smile broke out on Sam's face at the blondes words.

"Well, come have a seat, it just started." Sam said patting the place on the bed beside her.

11:30pm

The credits were rolling and the movie was over. Brooke snuggled closer to Sam and rested her head on the brunettes shoulder. Sam was finding it hard to breathe properly with Brooke so close to her.

"That was really good Sammy." The blonde said lightly. She hadn't been this content in a long time Brooke realized as she snuggled closer to Sam's warm body and sighed.

Sam's body was humming. She was tingly in all the right places, or in this case wrong places. The brunette started nervously biting her bottom lip, not replying to Brooke's statement, for she had not heard it, so wrapped up she was in her own thoughts.

Brooke glanced up at Sam's face, her head moving away from its resting place on Sam's shoulder. She immediately noticed the far away look in Sam's eyes. She watched the girl worry her lip between her teeth feeling her body getting warmer. She'd always loved to watch Sam, even in high school, though at the time she hadn't understood why. Either way she could never tear her eyes away from Sam, especially when she did that thing with her mouth, which she did often. She was forever licking and biting her lips in the most erotic ways.

"Sammy?" Brooke said trying to get the other girls attention.

Sam broke out of her tension filled reverie at the sound of her name. She looked at Brooke. "Yeah?" she replied, her voice somewhat lower than usual.

At that moment Brooke could read Sam's eyes perfectly and what she saw astounded her, lust. Sam wanted her. Brookes smile became feral as she leaned towards those lips that had always taunted her.

Chapter 8: Melissa who?

Sam couldn't have moved away even if she'd wanted to, which she didn't really. Brooke's lips met hers softly but before the kiss deepened Sam's brain re-engaged.

"Wait." Sam whispered pulling her lips away from where they most wanted to be.

"Sammy, please." Brooke pleaded quietly, her voice quavering.

"You're with Melissa, remember?" Sam pointed out as she tried to get her body to stop shaking with lust.

"No I'm not. I broke up with her last week." Brooke replied.

"Oh." Was all Sam could say in response.

"Can I kiss you now?" Brooke's hand was now on Sam's cheek stroking it gently.

Sam didn't trust herself to speak so she only nodded. This time Brooke leaned forward quickly, not trusting Sam to keep quiet. Soft lips met soft lips, a soft sigh and an 'mmm' sound mixed together as they kissed. Sam couldn't think, only feel. The kiss became heated as neither girl could seem to get enough of the other. Finally they broke apart gasping when oxygen became an issue.

"Jesus." Sam swore softly while she stared into Brooke's hazel eyes. Brooke for her part only smiled as her fingers traced over Sam's lips.

"You are so beautiful Sammy." Brooke breathed out still staring into the brunettes soulful dark eyes. Sam blushed adorably at Brooke's compliment and Brooke just had to kiss her again. Their kisses were feeding the flame of their desire as Brooke maneuvered them so they were lying on the bed, Brooke on top.

"How is it you always end up on top Miss McQueen?" Sam flirted as her hands found their way under Brooke's shirt.

Brooke gasped at the feeling of Sam's fingers touching the skin of her stomach.

"Shut up and kiss me." Brooke ordered.

"Your wish is my mmph." Brooke's mouth blocked the rest of Sam's words sufficiently as the temperature in the room skyrocketed.

Brooke changed her position so her long legs were straddling Sam's thighs as she leaned back to pull her shirt off and over her head. Sam sat up, following Brookes receding form, her mouth going to the spot in between the blondes pert breasts. Brooke bit her lip when she felt the soft wetness of Sam's mouth trailing down her stomach. Sam slid her hands to Brooke's ass squeezing it firmly. Brooke gasped and pulled Sam towards her for a scorching kiss.

Brooke pulled back, looking down into Sam's heavy lidded gaze and without preamble pulled her shirt off. Now that they were both topless Sam allowed herself to fall backwards onto the bed pulling Brooke on top of her. They touched, skin to skin, Brooke groaned. Sam's respiration increased to the point where she was getting a little light headed.

"Off." Brooke demanded, tugging insistently on Sam's pants. Sam immediately unbuttoned and unzipped and waited the 2.4 seconds it took Brooke to help her shimmy out of her jeans. Brooke then quickly ditched her pants into the growing pile of clothes on the floor and climbed back on top of Sam.

They were clothed only in their bras and underwear, the whole length of their bodies touching. Sam was physically shaking she was so excited and Brooke's eyes held a predatory gleam. Brooke's hands began gliding over Sam's porcelain skin finding places that made the other girl moan and gasp. Sam's body seemed to have a mind of it's own as she writhed under the blonde, her hips unable to stay still.

Sam's hands were not still however as Brooke realized only when her bra snapped open. She looked at Sam, the surprise showing on her face. Sam grinned back devilishly.

Soon both girls were naked and flush up against one another. Their heated bodies glided against one another tantalizingly. By now Sam and Brooke's lips were beginning to swell from the passion filled kisses they'd shared. Their gaze riveted to one another like magnets.

"Sammy."

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know." Brooke said a note of reverence in her voice.

"It was always you Brooke." Sam admitted her voice choked with emotion.

The pace of their love making became frenzied as hands and mouths explored everywhere. Brooke had been dominating the situation thus far but Sammy had had enough and deftly flipped them, changing their positions.

"Now who's on top?" Brooke flirted.

Sam only reply was a mischievous grin directed at the blonde, the brunettes tongue poking out suggestively.

"God I love when you do that thing with your tongue." Brooke said causing Sam's eyebrows to jump up.

"Oh you mean this thing?" Sam asked a dangerous edge to her voice as she slipped further down Brooke's body licking the inside of the blonde's thigh. Immediately Brooke's hips shot up, her eyes closed, and her legs opened.

Sam looked at Brookes glistening sex in complete awe. "You smell so good." She said, her head moving closer automatically.

"Sammy please." Brooke pleaded.

Sam could hear the desperation in Brooke's voice and immediately leaned in for a taste. Sam couldn't repress her sound of satisfaction and neither could Brooke. Sam licked and teased the blonde while she writhed uncontrollably on the bed. Brooke's hands clenched the blankets below her as she moaned and whimpered. Finally the brunettes' warm mouth encased Brooke's clit sucking and licking. Suddenly Brooke's hands were in her Sam's hair roughly holding her in place as her whole body shuddered in release.

Sam was so turned on by her actions she almost came when Brooke's hands wove themselves into her hair. Her clit was throbbing as she watched Brooke's body overtaken by a crushing orgasm. Sam was immediately filled with a sense of the utmost pride at being the one to cause such a reaction in the gorgeous blonde in front of her.

Brooke lessened her hold on Sam's head as she came down from a very satisfying orgasm. Sam immediately drew herself up so that she was laying half on top of Brooke and half on the bed. Sam looked down into her beloveds' face, her attention solely focused on the wondrousness of being the one to have caused such immense feeling from the blonde.

Brooke lay there gasping for air as she relaxed after the earth shattering orgasm Sam had given her. She looked up at Sam smiling serenely as she touched the brunettes face with reverence.

"That was amazing." Sam said.

"I think that's supposed to be my line." Brooke replied.

Both of them giggled as Sam leaned down and kissed Brooke softly, lovingly. They stared at each other in complete awe and understanding. Nothing had ever felt so right to either of them before. Brooke's strength returned to her and she pushed Sam onto her back in one quick motion. She grinned impishly and said "My turn."

The End


End file.
